dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Yoo Yun Suk
Perfil *'Nombre:' 유연석 / Yoo Yeon Seok *'Nombre real:' 안연석 / Ahn Yun Suk *'Nombre en japones:' ユ・ヨンソク / Yu yonsoku *'Nombre en chino:' 柳演錫 / Liǔ yǎn xī *'Profesión:' Modelo, Actor, diseñador *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Peso:' 73kg *'Estatura:' 183cm *'Signo zodiacal: '''Aries *'Signo zodiacal''' c'hino:' Rata *'Familia:' Padre (Ahn Ki won) *'Agencia:' King Kong Entertainment Biografía Ahn Yeon Seok vivió en Seúl hasta que tuvo seis años de edad y su familia se trasladó a la provincia de Kyeongsang del Sur por su padre, profesor de ingeniería civil en la Universidad Kyungsang. En su primer año en la escuela secundaria se decidió aceptar la actuación, por lo que siguió a su hermano, que estaba estudiando un año más para entrar en la universidad, a Seúl y vivieron juntos cerca del distrito de Samseong-dong. Al tiempo que toma clases de actuación, el estudiante de secundaria se encontró con un amigo que más tarde trabajaria en el personal de vestuario del director de cine Park Chan Wook. Recordando que se parecía el actor Yoo Ji Tae, ella le le aviso sobre una audición para un papel. Hizo su debut actuando como contraparte más joven de Yoo en la aclamada película Old Boy (2003). Al graduarse de la Universidad Sejong con un título en Artes Cinematográficas, reanudó su carrera de actor en 2008. Por recomendación de su agencia, él comenzó a usar el nombre artístico Yoo Yeon Seok. Tomando papeles secundarios en la televisión, como el altivo presidente de los estudiantes en la serie de terror Soul y los personajes más atractivos en el drama médico Late Night Hospital (2011) y Tasty Life (2012) . Pero Yoo recibió sus mejores comentarios por su interpretación en Re-encounter. Dramas *Wise Doctor Life (tvN, 2020) *Mr. Sunshine (tvN, 2018) *Romantic Doctor, Teacher Kim (SBS, 2016-2017) *Mrs. Cop (SBS, 2015) Cameo Ep. 16 *Warm and Cozy (MBC, 2015) *Respond 1994 (tvN, 2013) *Gu Family Book (MBC, 2013) *What is Mom? (MBC, 2012) *Tasty Life (SBS, 2012) *Late Night Hospital (MBC, 2011) *Pure Pumpkin Flower (SBS, 2010) *Running (MBC, 2010) *Soul (MBC, 2009) *Dream (SBS, 2009) *General Hospital 2 (MBC, 2008) Temas para Dramas *''Feel Only You (junto a Jung Woo & Son Ho Joon)'' tema para Respond 1994 (2013) Programas de TV *Coffee Friends (tvN, 2019) *Busted! I Know Who You Are (Netflix, 2018) Ep. 1, 8 *Happy Together 3 (KBS, 2017) Ep. 515 *Party People (SBS, 2017) Ep. 7 *Running Man (SBS, 2016) Ep. 293 *WEKID (MNet, 2016) *Please Take Care of My Refrigerator (jtbc, 2016) Ep. 60-61 *Healing camp (SBS, 2014) Ep. 152 *Youth Over Flowers Laos (tvN, 2014) *TAXI (tvN, 2014) Ep. 319 *Hwasin Controller of the Heart (SBS, 2013) Ep. 10-11 *Strong Heart (SBS, 2013) Ep. 138-139, 163 *Cats and Dogs (tvN, 2012) Películas *A Quiet Dream (2016) Cameo *Haeuhhwa (2016) *That Day's Mood (2016) *Beauty Inside (2015) *Perfect Proposal (2015) *Royal Tailor (2014) * Secret Temptation (2014) * Whistle Blower (2014) * Hwa Yi: A Monster Boy (2013) *Born to Sing (2013) *Horror Stories (2012) *A Werewolf Boy(2012) * Two Weddings and a Funeral (2012) *An Introduction to Architecture (2012) *Eighteen and Nineteen (2012) *Re-encounter (2011) * Hyehwa,East / 혜화,동 (2011) * Show me the Money / 황금 시대 (2009) *Old Boy (2003) Teatro *'2015-2016:' Le Passe-Muraille *'2009:' The Understudy *'2008:' The Good Person of Szechwan Anuncios *'2016:' TRUGEN S/S *'2015:' Nongshim Jjawang *'2015:' Samsung C&T Fashion Group Beanpole Accessory *'2015:' Bang Bang Apparel (junto a Son Dam Bi) *'2014-2015:' In The F TRUGEN (junto a Jung Woo, Son Ho Joon) *'2014-2016:' Arnold Palmer (junto a Jo Yoon Hee) *'2014:' Samsung Card Holgabun project (junto a Son Ho Joon, Baro) *'2014:' Maeil Dairy Cafe latte (Green Tea Latte, Chocolate Latte) *'2014:' YoungOne Outdoor The North Face White Label (junto a Lee Yeon Hee) *'2014:' MK Trend Andew *'2014:' Yuhan Kimberly Good Feel *'2014:' AmorePacific Median (junto a Park Shin Hye) *'2014:' L'Oreal Korea Clari Sonic *'2014:' CJ Foodville *'2013:' Wemakeprice *'2013:' Lotte Chilsung Beverage Hot 6 (junto a Choi Yeo Jin) *'2011:' KT Corporation *'2010:' Dongsuh Foods Corporation Maxim Iced Coffee (junto a Lee Na Young, Park Sang Myun) *'2009:' KT Corporation QOOK&SHOW *'2009:' Kumho Asiana Group *'2009:' Samsung Electronics Anycall *'2008:' Hana Financial Group KEB Card Videos Musicales *K.Will - Those Days (2018) *Standing Egg - Because You're Pretty (2015) *Yoo Hee Yeol - Three People (ft. Sung Si Kyung) (2014) *Hyorin - One way love (2013) *Lee Seung Chul - The Day to Love (2013) *Sung Si Kyung - Things to Do Tomorrow (2013) *Honey G - Baboya (2013) *Lee Oh Gong Gam - On the Days I Longed for Love (2009) *Yoon Jong Shin - Things to do Tomorrow (2009) Premios Curiosidades *'Debut:' Como actor en la película Old Boy en (2003) *'Educación:' **JinJu Pyeonggeo School **JinJu Daea Middle School **JinJu Daea High School ** Kyunggi High School (Seúl) **Sejong University: Licenciado en Artes Cinematográficas **Sejong University; Master en Artes Escénicas *'Religión:' Católico *'''Nombre de Bautismo: '''Anselmo *Ahn Yun Suk estuvo varios años parcialmente retirado del espectáculo y dedicado a terminar sus estudios, regresando el año 2008 al teatro y la televisión. Durante este retiro el actor completó su servicio militar el año 2008, sirviendo en la Fuerza Aérea. Enlaces *Profile (nate) *HanCinema *Twitter *Instagram *Facebook Oficial Galería Yoo Yun Suk.jpg Yoo Yun Suk2.jpg Yoo Yun Suk3.jpg Yoo Yun Suk4.JPG Fullsizephoto71974.jpg Yoo Yun Suk5.jpg Yoo Yun Suk6.jpg Yoo Yun Suk7.jpg Categoría:King Kong Entertainment Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Kakao M Corporation Categoría:Starship Entertainment